gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Weeping in the Waves
This project has been abandoned. Ned2 Characters Protagonists Pirates Ned Edgewalker Christopher Crane Albert Spark David McMartin Real Life Matt ~ The creator of Ned Edgewalker, Matt describes himself as reclusive but friendly, smart, and a big time Gamer. He is 5'9, has short brown hair, and is skinny, but not too skinny. Parax ~ The creator of Christopher Crane, Parax says he lacks many emotions, but is surprisingly able to charm people and make good speeches. He is 6'1 with long brown hair, and is self described as 'medium weight', and being 'pale as a vampire'. Todd ~ The creator of David McMartin, Todd describes himself as calm, collected, and cool headed. He is 6'3, with short blonde hair, and semi-muscular. Zoomer ~ The only real life member who is not a creator, Zoomer describes himself as simply sarcastic. He is 6'3 with brown hair and is skinny. Minor Characters/Cameo Appearances *Jim Logan *Lord Andrew Mallace *Lithium Ships The Fighting Fox Antagonists Jolly Roger K.S. ~ The creator of Albert Spark, K.S. says he is friendly, and gets particularly hyper around friends. K.S. is 5'7, with 'medium' length hair, which is brown, and he has a big full beard. Prologue - In the End “In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.” ~ Martin Luther King Jr. It was another normal day in the Caribbean. A beautiful day of setting sail, taking on the EITC and much more for Christopher Crane, Albert Spark & David McMartin. This day, the day of September 19th, the lives of these three Pirates will change, forever. However, these are not the true people, whose lives are to truly be effected. Those people are in a much different world, this place called ‘the real world’. They are the people who created these Pirates, and who lived their lives. These people were Parax, K.S., and Todd. The creators of Christopher, Albert, and David, respectively. They created these Pirates on a game called Pirates Online. The game had run its course, as the developer, Disney had stopped caring. This was the final adventure. Or was it? Chapter 1 - The Glitch It was the afternoon of September 19th, 2013. After one final time of defending Port Royal from the character Jolly Roger, the pirates said goodbye to one another, as the notice flashed, that they have lost connection to the game. Parax, K.S. and Todd went on a website known as the ‘POTCO Players Wiki’ to discuss the future of the website, and themselves as a whole. After a few minutes of silence in the chat, Todd spoke up, and said “Well? What do we do now?” “What can we do, Todd? We’ll have to wait and see what happens.” Parax replied “This is too hard to deal with. I can’t believe that the game is over.” K.S. said The POTCO Players Wiki suffered from inactivity, due to people losing interest, and going to a new website. The PPW was forced to shut down just 3 months after the game closed. Unknown to the outside world, deep in the servers of Disney Interactive, these made up Pirates, had gained control of themselves, no longer needing someone from the ‘real world’ to control them and decide what they do. Every Pirate ever created was mobile, with a working mind of their own. However, something strange had happened to this world. Since the game had been shut down, and was technically inactive, things looked, strange. Some textures didn't function properly, the sky was completely black all the time, and the world had become very glitch as a whole. Pirates had to bunker down inside of buildings, the only fully functional area of the game. If they stepped outside, the Disney computer would track, locate and delete the Pirate. Four Pirates were bunkered down together. Ned Edgewalker, Christopher Crane, Albert Spark, and David McMartin. “I’m going to go insane if I don't get out of here soon.” Ned anxiously said “God that potato looks sexy…” “Are you okay Ned..?” Albert nervously asked Ned simply grabbed the potato, and curled up in a ball on the floor while holding the potato, stroking it as if it was a dog. “Who’s a pretty birdie? That’s right, you are Mr. Potato bird! You are!” Ned said, in a high pitched voice. Christopher walked over to Ned and smacked him in the face. “We need to focus here, Ned!” Christopher yelled Ned regained control of himself and threw the potato out of the window. “I need a minute.” Ned said, as he walked into the other room. “Well then... We obviously can’t stay here forever, unless we want to end up like Potato-Man over there.” David said “What do you propose then, David?” Albert asked “One of us has to go out there. We still have our voodoo dolls, so, maybe we can attune each other and keep healing ourselves so we can get to Ned’s ship.” David replied “Not a bad idea, but I don’t know if I trust Ned with a voodoo doll right now. I don’t particularly want potato cuddles.” Christopher said “Better than nothing. Let’s try it.” Albert said Albert attuned David with his Voodoo Doll, and David walked outside. Albert kept healing David as he slowly made his way outside. The world became unstable, and the Disney Computer had begun actively searching for David. David quickly ran back inside, and the world re-stabilized. “Fuck! Well, that’s not gonna work. What do you guys got?” David said “We could always try to-“ Christopher said, before being interrupted Ned emerged from the back room with a bright shining crystal with the word “DATA” engraved into it. “What about this?” Ned said “What the hell is that?” Albert asked “I have no fucking clue, but what if we walk outside with it, and see what happens?” Ned replied “Let’s go.” David said The four pirates huddled around each other opened the door, and walked outside. The crystal started beaming very brightly, and the world became extremely unstable. The Computer had located them much quicker than before, and before the pirates had time to make an escape, the computer deleted them. Chapter 2 - The New World This was the day. The day everyone remembered the online game, Pirates Online. 1 year after the closing. This was September 19th, 2014. The small remaining community of Matt, Parax, K.S. and Todd had met up in a private Chatzy room. “What have you guys been up to since the last time we talked?” Matt asked “Not much, actually. I met Sean Hannity, which was nice.” K.S. responded “Not really my type, but ok.” Matt said “I was actually thinking about restarting the POTC Fanon Wiki. Maybe re-branding it eventually as something along the lines of ‘gaming story writing wiki’" Parax said “Long name. What about like ‘gamers fanon wiki’” Todd asked “That’s the worst idea for a name I've ever heard.” Parax replied “I like it. Has a certain ring to it.” K.S. said “What’s up with you, Matt?” “I moved from Vancouver to Toronto to go to college. I miss the wiki. Could have used people to talk to.” Matt replied “I guess we’re not wikians any more.” Todd said “What’s up with you then, Todd?” Matt asked “I had this weird dream a few nights ago, actually. It was if we all got somehow transported into the world of POTCO, except it was all broken and glitchy.” Todd replied The chatroom stayed silent after that, but all 4 remained in the chat. This was still the 1 year anniversary, and unknown to the storytellers who sat in this chat, their life was about to change forever. It was a dark, misty cold night. You couldn't see anything for miles. Ned, Christopher, Albert and David & the Fighting Fox were somehow transported into the middle of the ocean. The world of POTCO was fixed. The glitches were gone, however, something was not right. “Uh, guys? I don’t know where the hell we are, so can someone get me my compass & charts?” Ned said, from the wheel of his ship The four pirates huddled around by the wheel of the ship, and looked at the charts. Something was wrong. These charts looked nothing like what they knew. Tortuga was just a random small island in the middle of nowhere, Cuba was much larger than usual, and the other islands weren't even in existence as it seemed. “What’s this place? North….America?” David asked “Isn't that ‘the new world’?” Christopher responded “Yeah, but I didn't think it was this big. I've also never heard of this place…. Kan ooh duh?” David said Albert grabbed the map and said “I think it’s actually pronounced Canada.” “Probably some uninhabitable wasteland.” Ned said “This still doesn't solve my question, as to where we go.” As Ned said that, a ship that was bigger than anything they had ever seen shined some sort of light on The Fighting Fox. It had the letters “U.S.A.” marked on both sides. “Are you lost or something? You guys look like you just got back from the 1700’s.” Said someone on the ship “What? The current year is 1747. Is it not?” Christopher responded “Are you high or something? It’s 2014.” The ship responded “Now, I'm done clowning around. These are restricted waters of the United States of America. You have 1 minute to state your business, or we will sink your ship.” The four Pirates decided on a plan. They would fight. They assumed battle positions, and began something that this mighty ship, the U.S.A. did not expect. With every shot the Pirates fired, a bolt of lightening struck the ship when a cannonball did. Other shots were simply covered in a lightening like structure itself. This proceeded to injure and kill most of everyone on this metal ship. Following the fight, Ned said “Todo, we’re not in Kansas any more.” “What the fuck does that mean?” Albert asked “Never mind.” Ned responded. Chapter 3 - First Encounter After 5 straight days of sailing, the pirates were exhausted. They had finally found land. “Ned, I think this is a dock for one of those places… Canada..?” David said “Looks like it. These ships though. Something’s not right. It’s as if they've been built with iron or steel, instead of wood. This is something new we’re dealing with.” Ned replied On the dock, watching the boats come in was Matt, who had flown down to his home town Vancouver to visit relatives. Matt noticed an interesting ship off in the distance, which was completely built out of wood and used sails as it’s only form of movement. The ship itself looked somehow familiar to Matt, yet he couldn't pinpoint why. As the ship got closer, a crowd had gathered around to see the arrival of this ship that looked like it crawled out of the year 1746. “Do they know us or something?” Christopher said, looking at the onlookers. “Just, stay away. We don’t know what they’re planning” Albert replied. Ned weighed anchor, at an almost ‘video game’ like speed, the ship and the four Pirates walked off, being stared at. Some had these little black boxes pointed at them, some with this half-eaten apple on the side. “Why don’t you paint a picture? It’ll last longer!” Christopher yelled at them “Why don’t you go fuck yourself!?” an onlooker replied Matt shoved the onlooker over the railing and into the water, then proceeded to follow these four pirates. “According to this map, we've docked somewhere called Vancouver.” Ned his friends “This place seems oddly familiar to me. Almost as if I was born here or something.” “Well there is absolutely nothing familiar about this to me. Like, come on Ned. You can’t possibly tell me you’ve seen buildings that tall before.” David said, motioning at a skyscraper “I've seen one before… It was the night that I smoked that shit-ton of something though.” Christopher said “I don’t even want to know.” Albert responded “Guys. Someone's following us.” Ned said Matt was surprised it had taken them this long to realize he was following them. The four Pirates stopped dead in their tracks, turned around, and Ned pulled his signature double-barrelled pistol and aimed it at Matt. “Avast! I don’t know what ye be doing mate, but I suggest you stop.” Ned said Matt had immediately recognized Ned, and moved the pistol off of his head. “So, Ned. It’s been a while.” Matt said “You know him, Ned?” David asked “You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?” Ned said to Matt “Stop stealing Jack Sparrow’s quotes, jackass.” Matt replied “I created you.” Ned & company looked at each other for a second in awe, and… Well, “We worship you, creator.” The four Pirates said, down on their knees. “Okay… Stand up.” Matt said “So you created all of us?” David asked “No, just Ned.” Matt replied “But I know all of your creators. Come with me.” Matt hailed a Taxi, which lead to mixed results from the pirates, not knowing what the hell a taxi is. Matt himself was strangely acting as if he knew all of this was going to happen. As the 5 reached Matt’s Vancouver apartment, they got into the elevator, which again, yielded mixed results. “WE’RE GONNA DIE! WE’RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!!!!” David said, before the elevator even started moving. “Calm the hell down. It’s just a thing that takes us up and down. Like jumping. Except a lot faster, and if the cable breaks we’re probably dead.” Matt replied. “Well thanks for the reassurance with that last part, asshole.” Albert said. As the five walked into Matt’s apartment, there were several strange objects around. “You four, sit there. Stay.” Matt said “What are we? Dogs?” Christopher asked “For now, yes.” Matt replied Matt walked into another room for a minute, and brought out a strange object with four corners on it, almost like a box. This too had that strange half eaten object on it. Matt opened up the Chatzy room, and called Todd, Parax & K.S. into it. “I'm flying you all out to Vancouver this Saturday. I have a surprise for you all.” Matt said in the chat room “Ned, no offence, but I don’t even know you. Are you plotting to kill us or something? xD” K.S. responded in the chat room “Don’t be ridiculous. Just pack. Be on the flight that I designate for you all.” Matt said in the chat, logging off. “So, guys. I think I should tell you this. I was watching you all in the broken Disney servers, which were basically saved because I hacked into them and stopped total deletion.” “So your the reason why we’re sitting here in… What year?” Ned asked “2014. Almost 2015.” Matt replied “I also can’t send you back just yet, because everything is being ‘rewritten’ by people who don’t exactly know what their doing.” “Look, I'm happy that you've brought us into this world of… strangeness. Like seriously, how does everything look so realistic?” Ned asked “I think you just broke my brain, Ned.” David said “I brought you guys back, because you basically saved my life. As did the people who I just sent messages to over what’s known as ‘the internet’”. Matt said “Pirates Online was a beacon of happiness for me and a lot of other people, and although you are just the characters, we are the people. Just know that while you are here.” “Alright, don’t get too serious. The story can’t be a sob story.” Albert said “Good job. You broke the damn fourth wall again.” Christopher replied “What?” Matt simply asked, staring at the four Pirates. “It’s complicated.” Ned replied After a few hours of idle-chit chat, Matt had gotten word that Todd and K.S. had decided to fly out to Vancouver earlier, which means that they would be in the city tonight. Matt huddled the four Pirates into a taxi-van, and they all drove to the airport to pick up Todd & K.S. “There they are. Your creators, David & Albert.” Matt said “Is this like some sort of strange family reunion thing?” The cab driver asked “How about you just don’t talk and I'll pay you $50 extra.” Matt replied The cab driver didn't even reply. Matt got out of the car to greet Todd & K.S., asking how the flight was, etc. Then, Matt opened the van door, and said “Todd, K.S., meet David, Albert, Christopher, and Ned.” Matt said Chapter 4 - Team “Holy shit..” Todd said Todd walked up to David, and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. “What are you doing?” Matt asked Todd “That’s what they do in the movies…” Todd replied K.S. walked over to Albert, stared for a minute, then walked back to Matt, and said “Is this some kind of a fucking joke, Ned? I mean Matt!” K.S. yelled “It looks like you pulled them out of the damn game!” “Well, that’s because I did. Just calm down, get in the taxi, and I’ll explain it when we get to my apartment” Matt said They all drove back to Matt’s apartment, wondering what he had in store. Matt explained how he did it, “So to recap, I hacked into Disney Servers, stopped total deletion from the Disney computer, inserted the crystal, they grab the crystal, I somehow alter space & time by having a vortex form and spawn them in the Pacific Ocean, and that’s how their here. I can also delete them any time I please, with this client on here.” “So now they can move independently, talk independently, and they actually know that Pirates Online was just a game?” Todd asked “Yes.. Wait a second.. What’s this?” Matt stated “So ‘ks’, your my creator?” David asked “We’ve been over this. Matt created me, Parax created Christopher, K.S. created Albert, and Todd created you.” Ned replied “Hold up. Someone hacked my client. They inserted this file labelled ‘JR.exe’ into the world..” Matt said "Do you not have Norton or some shit installed on there?” Todd asked “Norton doesn't protect everything. Turn on the news for me, will you KS?” Matt said As the news turned on, there was immediately a “BREAKING NEWS” sign that continued flashing across the screen. The infobar read “supernatural occurrence in New York. ‘Skeleton’ attacks city, immune to bullets.” “Holy fuck… Doesn't Par live in New York?” Todd asked “New York state, not the city, as far as I know. Someone get on chatzy and tell him i’m sending a ticket to meet us in Alaska.” Matt replied “Doesn't that guy Richard Cannonbreaker or something from the wiki live there too?” K.S. asked “I asked him if he wanted to come a few months ago when I was planning this all out. He declined, obviously.” Matt responded Leaving family, friends, and everything else behind, the 8 headed to Alaska. Parax was the first to arrive. “Hi.. I'm Parax… Is a guy named Matt here yet?” Parax asked an airport worker “Come with me.” Replied the worker The worker led Parax outside, where there was 8 black SUV’s waiting. Parax was instructed to get into one, so he did. The driver took him to a remote edge of Alaska, where there was a secret base. The home of a special-ops team for the U.S. and Canada, the Elite 8. In case you haven’t caught on by now, Parax was unknowingly a part of this team. When Parax got out, he was greeted by the departing President of the United States, Andrew Mallace. “Mallace?” Parax asked “I've got to go. Nice seeing you again Par! I’ll see you at the meeting!” Andrew said, boarding a helicopter. Parax watched the helicopter take-off, before getting told by a woman to come inside. “What is this place?” Parax asked the woman “This is the base of operations of the special-ops team known as the Elite 8.” She responded. “Well why am I here?” Parax asked “You have been selected by your friend Matt to be in this group. We picked him to put together a team that can combat other world forces need be. This is why we intentionally spawned your pirates into real life.” She replied “Wait… What?” Parax said “Just sit tight. Their ETA is 3 hours. The General will brief you.” She said, walking off. Parax was instructed to join American General, Jim Logan in the meeting room. President Andrew Mallace was also on his way back to the base. “Jim..?” Parax said “Hello, Par. It’s been a while. I assume she told you what’s going on here?” Jim asked “Yeah..?” Parax replied “Good. Sit down.” Jim said “We must wait for the other 7 to arrive. Until then, I will explain to you what’s going on.” Jim explained to Parax about what was going on for the next three hours, until the others arrived. Meanwhile, mid-air, Matt & company’s flight was announced to be the only remaining flight in the air, as U.S. Airspace had been shut due to the attack by Jolly Roger in New York. Matt walked up to the cockpit to talk to the pilot. “Sir, don’t make the scheduled landing there. I've already called the General. You are to land at the Elite 8 headquarters, and you will do so.” Matt instructed the pilot “They will patch into your headset to give you instructions.” The flight had arrived an hour late, due to the flight being extended. As the citizens piled off of the plane, wondering where to go, Matt and the others were escorted to the meeting room and piled in quickly, as word had spread that the skeleton had taken all of New York State, and was demanding full power from authorities, who had been brought to their knees. “Now that you are all here, I think me and Andrew need to let you in on a secret. We’re the one who put Jolly Roger into your client. We've been watching you all respectively, and think you are perfect for this group, the Elite 8. Matt was selected as the leader, as you most likely know. This is a test to see if you can handle something major.” Jim said “So wait, you are intentionally putting an entire Continent at stake, just so we can test out if we’re good at being an elite force? Because that sounds pretty cool to me.” K.S. said “What happens if we fail?” Parax asks “If you fail, we all die.” Andrew replied. “I bet you are wondering just how us, human beings, can fight Jolly Roger in real life. Well, we’re going to need some upgrades.” Matt said Chapter 5 - Smoke & Mirrors The U.S. Government was making the 3 of the 4 non-MMORPG characters fully customized super suits which were designed by Matt, making the 3 superheroes, in a sense. Each suit was fully customized to suit each user. Matt’s suit was designed with Purple as the dominant color, with Red stripes around the suit. It came with a helmet, which had a visor that allowed him to aim & fire special issue gloves that shot bullets. Inside of the glove, the bullets were fed through the front of the glove similar to that of a chain gun. Parax’s suit was designed completely black, which would give him an advantage at night. Parax’s main weapon was a video game like staff, which allowed him to fire, well, fire at enemies. Parax also had mini razors built into his non-staff hand, which would allow him to sneak up on unsuspecting victims & slit their throat. Parax also had enhanced speed, to help him in stealth situations. Todd’s suit was designed with a predominately Red color, with stripes of Purple around the suit. This was intentionally done to classify Matt as the ranged & weakest hand to hand fighter, Parax as the stealth fighter, and Todd as the power fighter. Todd’s suit gave him superhuman strength, and increased damage resistance. K.S. was chosen as the member of the Elite 8 who would be the one manning everything behind the scenes. K.S. would monitor through a satellite what was happening, and had the ability to call in airstrikes, and fire a laser from the satellite if the other 7 were in trouble. “Are these good enough?” Matt asked Parax & Todd “Matt, you just made us video game characters. Yes they are good enough.” Parax replied “Lets go.” Todd said “Not another plane…” David said nervously Meanwhile in New York State, Jolly had ordered everyone to gather around. “Citizens of this, fine earth you live on. What’s going to happen, is i’m going to give you all an option. You will all live in complete dictatorship under me, or perish.” Roger instructed “What you choose, is up to you, of course. If you try to escape however, I’ll be your end of days.” A mere 3 kilometres away at this point, the helicopter that contained the 7 was preparing to land. “What exactly is our role in this, Matt?” Asked Ned “Your MMORPG characters that know how to kill Jolly. That’s what your role is.” Matt responded “So just kill Jolly. That’s it?” Christopher said “Yes. Also, if you die, you’ll be transported back into POTCO, due to the ‘if you die you will respawn in a jail’ feature. So, try to revive each other. That would be appreciated.” Matt added “You ready?” Parax asked Todd, who was hunched over in the side of the helicopter “Lets do this.” Todd responded. “Alright, so what’s gonna happen is i’m gonna parachute in, the helicopter will land, Parax will flank Jolly from the building to the right of Jolly, Todd will do the same from the left side. Ned, Christopher, David & Albert, you’ll take him on head on. Everybody got that?” Matt said “What about you?” Albert asked “Aerial attack.” Matt said It was time for the operation to begin. Matt dove out of the Helicopter, and began heading towards Jolly’s location. “Like your new digs?” Matt said into his radio “I could get used to this.” K.S. Responded, from the Elite 8 base in Alaska “If you get into a tough spot, I have clearance from the government to enact plan L.. Something I came up with.” “Over and out.” Matt responded The helicopter landed approximately 1 kilometre away from Roger’s location, then took off in the other direction. Parax and Todd headed into the spots designated for them, while the Pirates walked into battle, head on. Pushing civilians out of the way, they garnered Rogers’ attention. “Someone dares to challenge me? Someone from the POTCO universe, I see.” Jolly said Roger erected an army of Skeletons, lead by the infamous General Darkheart. “Do you fear death?” Jolly said After that, Matt had parachuted just behind Roger, hitting him in the head with a few bullets, making him spin around, and fire back. Roger hit the parachute, grounding Matt. Parax and Todd decided this was the opportune moment to strike, as Jolly was distracted. The two signalled each other, then began the attack. Unbeknownst to them, however, Jolly had seen them in cover and knew about the attack. Roger fired at Todd, hitting him in the leg, which barely pierced the armor, temporarily dropping him to the ground. Roger then confronted Parax head on, and the two engaged in a sword fight. Parax was no match for Jolly’s voodoo, quickly being dismantled. The 4 Pirates had broken through the skeleton army, however, and were coming to confront Roger. “Pirates! Why do you fight me? Are you so naive to believe that I won’t destroy you?” Jolly said “We could use this plan of yours right about NOW PLEASE!” Matt said to K.S. “Already on it. Package incoming.” K.S. responded A minute later, a beam flashed in the sky, and a man fell from above. He fell in the middle of the road, creating a large blast of energy around him. The man, dressed in a robe with a mask on his head, remained on one knee with a fist in the ground, and something in his hand. “Who dares challenge me?” Roger yelled "My life spans millenia. Legions have risen to test me.” The man said. "This is no test. I'm stopping you - permanently." “What the hell is this Albert?” Matt said to K.S. “This is plan L.” He responded. The man looked up. Face completely covered with the mask, he pushed a button to extend a lightsaber. “Oh. From SWTOR I’m guessing?” Matt asked “Meet Sith Lord, Lithium.” K.S. Replied Roger drew his sword, and erected a new skeleton army. “Kill their every sound.” Roger ordered. The fight had begun. United together, the 8 engaged the army head on. Killing multiple skeletons, it was now time to engage Jolly Roger. An enraged Roger, had decided he didn’t need these skeletons. He would defeat them by himself. Roger ran towards them, engaging the 8 head on. Working together, Roger was weakened. However, using his voodoo, he was able to gain an advantage. He first knocked out Parax, who had tried stabbing Roger with a dagger that was dropped by a skeleton. The next was Matt, who was shot in the leg by Roger. The bullet broke the bone inside of his leg, breaking the leg (obviously) rendering him useless. Roger didn’t even have to eliminate Todd, as Todd was overwhelmed by skeletons. The Pirates had been knocked out, and the timers for them to be revived had ran out. They were then transported back into the world of Pirates Online to respawn in the jail. The only one remaining was Lord Waglington. "Being dead has its benefits, care to try it out?” Roger said Lithium charged at Jolly, and the two engaged in a duel. The two fought a hard fight, but the fight ended when Lithium’s lightsaber was knocked away, leaving Waglington open. "Your weapons are nothing but a nuisance to me!” Yelled Roger Jolly then proceeded to stab Lithium through the stomach, Killing him. Lithium was then also sent back to the world of SWTOR. "Bring me a real opponent!” Jolly yelled. Chapter 6 - Frame of Mind "Everything we hear is an opinion, not a fact. Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth." ~ Marcus Aurelius “Fucking hell! He just destroyed us!” Yelled Ned The Pirates all escaped the jail cells like usual, but this time, they were not getting out so easily. The crystal from earlier, was nowhere to be seen. They had decided to look outside. But this time, the world of Pirates Online had reverted to its stabilized state. No longer glitches. No more running from computer deletion. Everything was back to normal. “Well this has been quite the experience, and now I am going to go mingle on Tortuga, if you don’t mind.” David said “That’s it? It’s over?” Christopher asked “Apparently. What about the others though?” Albert asked “They can deal with it now. Its not our world anyways.” David replied It was over for the Pirates, for now. However, for the other 4, this was far from over. It was now time for Jolly to have some fun with them. Never before had he had the opportunity to toy with someone when they are weak, because when someone was weakened by Roger before, they would just respawn in the jail and proceed to come and help attack him more... This was my time to shine. The Pirates had been removed from the equation for the first time since they all just appeared in my world. Nobody had ever thought of it from my perspective. They always pointed to what I did to Bo Beck to prove my evil. Would you not punish someone for betraying you? Or they pointed at my desire to destroy Jack Sparrow for getting what should have been mine. Would you not have the same desire? See my friend, this is not the story of an evil tyrant who wants to rule the world. This, is a story of a man who wants nothing but revenge. Time for you to see this through my eyes. No more biased story telling. It’s time for me to tell the story. It was a cool morning. You could see icicles starting to form on my bones. The crew, excited as always. One more chance to get our hands on Jack Sparrow. The only thing that prevented this? Those bloody Pirates. I had never done anything directly to them, but they hated me. Oh, i’m so evil for making them take a swim, saving them from a ship that was about to be sunk. I can already hear you saying “oh what about sending your entire skeleton army after us and then killing me? that makes you evil.” My dear Pirate, you have to change your perspective if this is going to work. You had always tried to stop us. Had you just not fought, this could have turned out very differently. Back on the subject of this particular day. This particular day was special, as it had been announced that this day, would be our final time to finally get our hands on the elusive Jack Sparrow. Through my spyglass before the attack, the Pirates seemed more on edge to win this battle than they usually were. They also seemed to have a more showing compassion for one another. The barricades, all set up. The Pirates in place to battle us. Something special was going to happen today, I could feel it in the air. The Pirates had something special motivating them this fight. When I reached the shore myself, it was the largest attack they had ever assembled against me. Our effort, once again ending in defeat. After this, suddenly, all Pirates had disappeared. This left us with opportunity. We burst into the tavern, swords & guns drawn, ready to kill Jack Sparrow. But he too had disappeared. The only people that remained were my crew. The world then suddenly became very unstable. Random colors appearing all over the world. I ordered my crew to stay inside of the tavern, as this even started to make me nervous. Nearly 1 year had passed, with multiple failed attempts to run outside. We had always kept the door open to see if something had changed. Nothing ever did. However, on the 1 year anniversary of this starting, something had finally changed. The world became almost as if it was hunting us. Something had located us inside the tavern. It looked like a ray of sunlight shining down on us, and us only. Then suddenly, we were transported into the middle of the ocean. We were back on my ship. As you probably heard with the pirates’ side of the story, something was off. Everything was different. We checked the maps, compasses, and with a little bit of voodoo, we calculated that we had been transported to what was known as the “Atlantic Ocean.” It was nothing like we had ever seen. This world looked so much different from our world. We decided to head for a place called “New York.” Per the usual, we had sunk a few ships along the way. Some of these ships seemed very advanced, but again, as per the usual they were no match for us. After 2 days of sailing, we reached New York, and were stunned by the height of some of these buildings. As we docked, our ship had drawn a giant crowd, as they wanted to see a skeleton army up close, I guess. This was a bad choice. As I walked off of the ship, a woman wearing some sort of costume, came up to me with a man with a giant black square with glass in the center behind her, pointed directly at me. “Here on the docks it would appear we have halloween arriving a bit early! What is your name sir?” she said, pointing some sort of stick in my face. She wanted an answer, so I gave it. “I am Jolly Roger. Your worst nightmare!” I responded to her. “It looks like he knows how to stay in character, as most nut jobs do! Haha!” She said staring directly into the glass on the black square. I had had enough of this, so I grabbed the stick, and tossed it into the ocean. I then grabbed her, and did what I did to Bo Beck. She was no longer. "Dispatch those fools quickly. Go! Go!” I yelled to the crew. This was an all new kind of invasion, and boy it was fun. I was encountered by men in white metal boxes, with 4 circles that spun on the bottom of them to make them move. These also had flashing red & blue lights stuck on top of them. They all got out of the car, yelling at me. “HANDS UP! OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU!” Said one of the men "Hehe. Draw your weapon. I'm in a hurry.” I replied They all did just that, and started shooting advanced pistols directly at me. These bullets were extremely ineffective against me. I don’t even think one of them hit me. "I really don't have time for this... but if you insist!” I screamed at them. I then proceeded to demonstrate my power to these people. Summoning lightning from the clouds, hitting these metal boxes with them. There were thousands of people who could have taken me down, had they fought like the Pirates did. However in this world, they were cowards and proceeded to run away, as far as they possibly could. They tried to use these giant flying machines to take us down. They were admittedly quite powerful, but nothing can outdo my voodoo in this world as it would seem. This was finally my opportunity to be unstoppable. Chapter 7 - Heroes & Villians Seeing as I had all imaginable power in this world, I had finally realized what I truly wanted. What truly made me evil. I wanted total control. And in this world, I was going to get it, and nobody could do a damn thing about it. These people needed a hero, I was just waiting for some numbskulls to step up. This world obviously relied on fictional heroes to get by. Either that, or they relied on these Police Officers who appeared to simply be men with a gun. The thing about us ‘villains’ is that we tend to lose more often than we win. However, when we lose, we always deliver the most damaging blow before the other side can take over. That was precisely my plan here, and I was going to make it happen. Now, this is where we start catching back up to the other side of the tale, except it wouldn’t be a great story without some kind of twist, as I am told. Some of my scouts notified me of a flying machine, or a ‘helicopter’ coming towards us, with people looking for a fight. I ordered the scouts to trace where this had come from, and capture someone important to the operation. My men did not disappoint me. They had brought me a man who wanted to join us in the first place. After I had my talk with him, I got on top of one of these metal boxes, or ‘cars’, and begun my speech. "I love the smell of fresh souls!” I said. “I will start off by simply saying, do not be a hero. You are not one. And if you attempt to prove me otherwise, lets just say I would advise against doing that.” “What am I to do with you? That’s simple enough. You will all serve me, and or die & become a warrior of my army. What happens to you, is honestly up to you. For now, I will continue my path, and I will take over everything I can. And nothing can stop me.” At this point, I was just waiting for this calvary to show up. And boy, did it ever. From this point on, you’d know the story. These ‘heroes’ showed up, and we had quite the battle. And that person who is helping me? K.S. himself. One of the key people to the entire operation. They were about to find out. I had rather easily dismantled them, and to be fair I did just tell everyone not to be a hero. Jolly was about to have his fun, and he did so in convincing fashion. He revealed that he had been working with K.S. the whole time to the 3. K.S. walked out to talk to the 3. “Oh my.. How the tides have turned. Matt, i’m doing this simply because your a power hungry piece of shit, although a reason i’m doing this is for power, and because you took my passion. I had the passion of having power. You took it.” K.S. said “You all don’t deserve my friendship, and you don’t deserve to have me on your team.” “Now, what are we gonna do to you? We’re gonna lock you up in a cell, guarded 24/7 by members of Jolly’s army, whilst you get the pleasure of just sitting back, and to watch the news on some shitty 1990s TV as we take over North America. Think the Dark Knight Rises style.” “How is it his fault you lost power? You left us and you lost your power!” Parax yelled at K.S. “That’s right.. Too bad I don’t care." Trivia *The story was inspired by the 2014 animated Disney movie, Big Hero 6. Ned saw the trailer for the movie and thought it would be interesting to create a plot similar to the movie with POTCO characters, and real life counterparts. *The Prologue, Chapter's 4, 5 & 6 are named after songs that Ned likes. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories